Impacto de jogo
Um impacto de jogo, travamento, congelamento ou "game crash" (em inglês), mas também conhecido pelo neologismo "crashar", pode ocorrer quando algo dá errado no jogo, que para de responder e volta à área de trabalho. Causa Há muitas formas possíveis de ocorrer o impacto de jogo. Algumas falhas podem fazer o jogo travar. *'Incompatibilidade de hardware': caso o computador não atingir os requisitos mínimos para rodar o jogo, o impacto de jogo é inevitável, muitas das vezes. Isto se tornou mais frequente com The Sims 3, por causa de seu complexo mundo aberto. *'Compatibilidade mínima de hardware': mesmo se o jogador decidir instalar o jogo num computador que minimamente o rode, o ocasional impacto de jogo ainda está presente. *'Hardware muito avançado' (normalmente, com mais de 2GB de memória RAM ou um sistema 64 bits) também pode causar o jogo a impactar em algumas situações. *Alguns arquivos do jogo podem estar corrompidos. Isto é remediável até certa medida. Arquivos de personagens, lotes e vizinhanças corrompidos podem ser resolvidos sem necessidade de uma reinstalação. Outros arquivos mais importantes, entretanto, necessitarão de uma reinstalação completa para resolver. Confira esta página para erros referentes a The Sims 2. *'Muitos processos em segundo plano' podem estar fazendo o jogo impactar. Confira por meio do Gerenciador de Tarefas (Windows) caso outro processo esteja consumindo muita memória RAM ou diminuindo a velocidade da CPU e encerre-o. *'Conteúdo personalizado' que não é da Electronic Arts (por exemplo, de sites como SimsDomination, Alala Sims ou o internacional ModTheSims, etc) podem causar problemas se forem incompatíveis ou conflitarem entre si. Até mesmo o conteúdo da Maxis ou EA podem causar problemas. *Um mod instalado no jogo pode ser incompatível, conflitar com outros mods ou avançado demais ao ser usado numa versão posterior pode causar um jogo mais antigo falhar. Por exemplo, um mod feito para The Sims 2: Quatro Estações pode travar o jogo de The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação. ou "Mods" e a da vizinhança que queira salvar ou de seus jogos salvos para um lugar seguro, removendo-a do diretório do jogo dentro da pasta "Documentos". Depois, teste rodar o jogo novamente. Se funcionar sem problemas, o problema está nos mods/CP. Caso contrário, recomenda-se procurar ajuda em sites confiáveis.}} Impacto de jogo por geração The Sims Com The Sims, se o jogo sofrer um impacto, ele normalmente irá exibir uma mensagem de erro do programa, como "Este programa executou uma operação ilegal e será fechado." (Windows 95/98), ou "Sims.exe encontrou um problema e precisa ser fechado." (Windows 2000/XP) ou "Sims.exe parou de funcionar." (Windows Vista/7/8). The Sims 2 e The Sims Histórias Quando o The Sims 2 e/ou The Sims Histórias sofrem um impacto de jogo, a mensagem "A aplicação deixou de funcionar. Agora o aplicativo será finalizado." será exibida. Clicar em "OK" geralmente vai fechar o jogo. ''The Sims 3'' e The Sims Medieval thumb|275px|Um impacto de jogo em The Sims 3. The Sims 3 e The Sims Medieval também agem como seus antecessores, com a mesma janela indicando um impacto de jogo. Um arquivo "xcpt nomedocomputador aa-mm-d hh-mm-ss.txt"O nome do arquivo está predefinido desta maneira. Os seguintes parâmetros mudarão: *xcpt vai aparecer de qualquer jeito; *computer_name será substituído pelo nome do computador do jogador; *aa-mm-d irá indicar dois dígitos do ano, do mês e do dia, nesta ordem, de quando aconteceu o impacto; *hh-mm-ss irá indicar a hora, minuto e segundo, nesta ordem, quando aconteceu o impacto. será criado, dando detalhes sobre o impacto do jogo. Colocar um lote feito em uma versão mais avançada do que a recente do jogo pode causar uma versão antiga do The Sims 3 falhar. Por exemplo, colocar um lote feito em Gerações irá fazer versões anteriores falharem, se ele não tem o patch de Gerações. Quando o patch de Gerações foi lançado, o usuário pode encontrar uma falha aleatória com uma mensagem pop-up com alguns números e uma opção para anulá-lo (transferir o jogo para o modo Janela), mesmo que o usuário não execute no modo de janela. Clicando em qualquer uma das opções faz com que o jogo trave e o usuário iria voltar para o desktop. Isso foi corrigido em patches posteriores. The Sims 4 Quando o The Sims 4 sofre um impacto de jogo, a mensagem "A aplicação deixou de funcionar. Agora o aplicativo será finalizado." será exibida. Clicar em "OK" vai fechar o jogo. Assim como The Sims 3, um arquivo é criado na pasta "Documentos" explicando as condições do impacto de jogo. Jogos de consoles Nas versões de console, o jogo também poderá congelar. Quando ele congela, ele geralmente vai parar de trabalhar e repetir o mesmo som. Isto é corrigido removendo e reinserindo o disco. Muitas vezes, quando o jogo congela, ele repetirá o mesmo som que estava tocando antes do travamento. Em alguns jogos, o som não pode ser reproduzido, mesmo se o som estava tocando antes do congelamento. Confira abaixo alguns motivos de impactos de jogo em várias plataformas: *O jogo pode congelar se o disco for removido em jogos de PlayStation 2. *No caso dos jogos para Game Boy Advance, NintendoDS ou 3DS, se o cartão do jogo for removido, o jogo irá congelar também. O jogo também pode congelar se o disco está sujo e/ou ilegível. *Em ''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' para Nintendo DS, viajar em uma máquina do tempo com um animal de estimação vai congelar o jogo. *Na [[The Sims 2 (Nintendo DS)|versão Nintendo DS de The Sims 2]], alguns usuários relataram que o jogo aleatoriamente congela sem motivo aparente. Veja também *Bug *Erro de carregamento de jogo *Erro de salvamento de jogo Referências Categoria:The Sims Categoria:The Sims 2 Categoria:The Sims 3 Categoria:The Sims 4 Categoria:Erros e falhas